Algo Prestado
by Luna Blake
Summary: He estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero él esta próximo a casarse con mi mejor amiga.
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

El taxi se detiene frente al lugar de la reunión. El Bar "Las noches". Supongo que debo de fingir que no sé de qué va esto.

\- Son 15 yenes- me dice el conductor

\- Claro- le pago

Cargando la bolsa que lleva dentro mi vestido avanzo preparando mi mejor cara de sorpresa

\- Es una fiesta privada- me dicen los de seguridad

-Tranquilos yo estoy invitada- me miran minuciosamente pero me dejan pasar

Entro al establecimiento y tal como esperaba todo está a oscuras.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- me gritan varios rostros desconocidos

\- ¡Felicidades amiga!- grita y corre a abrazarme- ya sé que no te gustan las fiestas sorpresa pero tenía que hacerlo ¿no estas enojada cierto?

\- No, muchas gracias Nell- le devuelvo el abrazo

\- ¿Estas sorprendida por como se ve todo?- me dice efusiva mostrándome la decoración- Claro que lo estás, soy además de hermosa una excelente planificadora- se alaba a si misma

-Sí, claro que lo es- dice Renji con sarcasmo y dándome un abrazo

\- Renji- lo reprendo

\- Lo soy- no se da por enterada

\- Felicidades- se acerca él a mí- Feliz cumpleaños Rukia- me da un abrazo

\- Gracias, Ichigo- le sonrió

\- ¡Amor!- Nell se le cuelga del cuello- Cumplir 30 años no es precisamente algo muy positivo

\- Tienes la misma edad- se burla Renji

\- Me faltan algunos meses para cumplirlos genio- se queja ella

\- Si claro eso representa mucha diferencia

\- Aun así luce hermosa- dice Ichigo volteándome a ver

\- Efectivamente amor, luzco preciosa- le planta un gran beso en los labios, que absurda he sido, es obvio que lo decía por Nell

Nell se aleja con los demás invitados llevándose a Ichigo con ella. No aparto la mirada de ellos

\- Deberías irte a cambiar- me recuerda Renji sacándome de mi ensoñación

\- Claro

Entro al baño a quitarme mi cómodo traje de oficina que consiste en una larga falda negra, un saco holgado negro igualmente y una blusa blanca de manga larga. Comienzo a desvestirme en este incomodo espacio y al ver que la puerta comienza a abrirse recuerdo que no le he puesto el seguro

\- ¡Está ocupado!

\- Solo soy yo

\- Renji este es el baño de mujeres no puedes entrar aquí

\- Vi tu expresión al entrar al baño vine para asegurarme de que no te hubieras suicidado

\- Solo estas evitando a Nozomi por haberte acostado con ella- Nozomi es la prima de Nell

\- Rukia, ella está loca

\- ¡Sal!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo

Me pongo un vestido negro algo entallado que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo comprado con ayuda de Nell, unos tacones de poca altura negros, me arreglo un poco el cabello y pongo algo pintalabios rojo, como mis pestañas ya son largas paso de darles algo de retoque.

\- De acuerdo vamos- le digo a Renji que aún sigue escondiéndose de Nozomi

Cuando volvemos al salón vemos a Nozomi a la distancia acomodándose el vestido en la parte de los senos y retocándose el cabello mirando emocionada a Renji, corre hacia nosotros

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunta

\- Yo… me escondí

\- ¿Te escondiste?- suelta una ruidosa risa- ¿quieres ir a una parte más íntima?

\- ¡No!- se apura a decir

\- Tampoco yo, pero ¿Por qué no me llevas a bailar?

Lo arrastra hasta la pista de baile, río por la expresión de espanto de Renji. Me he quedado sola, miro alrededor del lugar aburrida esperando encontrarme con alguien, mi mirada se cruza con la de Ichigo, se acerca a mí

\- Fuiste muy considerada al fingir sorpresa

\- No se lo digas, le romperás el corazón

De repente aparece un hombre golpeándole el brazo

\- Hola shinigami- ¿shinigami?

\- Este es Grimmjow- me presenta a un hombre alto, atractivo de aspecto felino y cabello azul- ella es Rukia

Nos saludamos y él me da un atrevido beso cerca de la boca. Yo me alejo instintivamente, pero él sonríe sínicamente.

\- Vaya ¿de dónde lo conoces?

\- Fuimos juntos al instituto, éramos parte del mismo equipo- nunca me había hablado de él- acaba de llegar a la ciudad

\- Ya veo

\- Entonces, ¿qué se siente cumplir 30 años?- me pregunta mientras bebe su cerveza

\- Bien… supongo

\- Genial. ¿Sabías que la capacidad para sentir placer aumenta con la edad? ¡Créelo!

\- Eh…

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- Yo…

Antes de que replique algo me lleva a la pista de baile y comienza a hacer unos pasos ridículos, los demás nos miran, yo mientras tanto hago movimientos simples para disimular mi vergüenza, de repente comienza a pegarse a mi cuerpo, intenta verse sexy pero yo solo puedo pensar lo bochornoso y repulsivo que es a la vez, trato inútilmente de zafarme de sus tentáculos, de repente me toma de las caderas para acercarme a su…

\- Acaparando a la chica del cumpleaños- dice Ichigo acercándose a nosotros, dirige su mirada hacia mí y aunque es seguro que no es su intención salvarme le agradezco internamente que apareciera

\- Sí, nos estamos divirtiendo- siento el impulso de decirlo

\- Ya has oído a la chica- Grimmjow me rodea la cintura con su brazo y nos urge a caminar hacia la barra, ni siquiera volteo a ver la reacción de Ichigo

Aunque dije eso impulsivamente, no quiero estar al lado de Grimmjow volteo a mí alrededor para ver como librarme y veo a Nell subir al escenario, así que me alejo de él y camino hacia el escenario igual que todos

\- Voy a decir algo y sé que todos quieren escucharlo

\- Acaparando la atención- se burla Renji a mi lado

\- Como todos saben me voy a casar en 61 días- dice Nell y todos aplauden- e Ichigo querido debo confesar que no serás mi primer matrimonio

Entonces en la pantalla detrás de ella comienzan a aparecer fotos de Nell y de mí desde que éramos niñas, todos esos momentos que hemos vivido juntas

\- Rukia y yo hemos sido almas gemelas desde el principio, como dos gotas de agua hemos hecho todo juntas- aparece una foto de la vez que nos disfrazamos como una pareja de los 60´s yo en el papel del chico- y nuestra famosa rutina de baile de Shoujo – Scandal- aparecemos en pantalla con 14 años con faldas cortas cafés, blusa y corbata- así es, compartimos todo juntas, incluido a Renji- lo señala burlona

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué estoy ahí?- se queja al ver la foto de nosotras vestidas como novias y él como el esposo

\- Todos estos años hemos sido inseparables, nosotras contra el mundo. Pero cuando nos graduamos del instituto me abandono por la escuela de leyes a pesar de que yo rechace mi admisión en Soul Society- una de las mejores universidades en la que soñaba quedarme y en la que lamentablemente no me aceptaron- pero al final resulto ser algo bueno porque gracias a eso conocí a mi futuro esposo Ichigo Kurosaki, ella nos presento

Todos volteamos a ver a Ichigo que sonríe ampliamente.

\- Nunca olvidare cuando Ichigo me lo propuso- detrás de ella comienzan a aparecer fotos de ella e Ichigo- en ese momento deseaba que Rukia estuviera ahí para compartir mi felicidad

\- ¿A quién estamos celebrando?- golpeo a Renji discretamente en el costado

\- No solo eres mi mejor amiga, eres la hermana que nunca tuve e incluso a veces como una madre- rio por eso- ella siempre está ahí para mí. Te quiero Rukia.

\- Y yo a ti- respondo en voz baja

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños número 30! Qué alivio que aún no sea mi edad- ríe - Pero bueno que continúe la fiesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de unas horas Nell está completamente ebria bailando sobre la barra y montando todo un espectáculo. Ichigo se acerca a ella para murmurarle algo, le toma la mano y la ayuda a bajar, luego la apoya sobre su hombro para hacerla avanzar.

\- Alguien realmente acaparo la fiesta- me dice Renji

\- Solo se está divirtiendo- la defiendo de su incesante sarcasmo

\- Me acerco a Ichigo y Nell para ayudarles.

\- ¡Ay no! Recuérdame comprarte un mejor par de zapatos- me dice Nell riendo y mirando hacia abajo- los que traes son horrendos

\- De acuerdo es hora de ir a casa- interviene Ichigo- Te llamará mañana

\- Es que enserio no sé porque pensaste "comprare esos zapatos"

\- Feliz cumpleaños- me dice otra vez Ichigo llevándose a una ebria Nell

\- Gracias- no creo que me haya escuchado

Mañana le agradeceré nuevamente por haberme "sorprendido" con esta fiesta

\- Hay que irnos nosotros también- me dice Renji luego de haber permanecido un tiempo más en la fiesta

\- De acuerdo- ya casi no queda nadie en el lugar

Tomo mis bolsas de regalo, mis cosas y salimos de "Las Noches". Renji intenta detener un taxi silbando.

\- Nunca sirve

\- Hay una anciana en la ventada- inspecciono mi reflejo, estatura baja y sin grandes curvas- una de 30

\- No eres una anciana, eres abogada

\- Hablo en serio Renji, no eres joven si tienes 30

\- 10 segundos de compasión por ti misma ¡ya!

\- Se han ido mis mejores años, aún no soy madre

\- ¡Wow! No sabía que era algo tan serio

\- Desperdicie mis 20´s y odio mi trabajo

\- Te diré dos cosas. Uno, estas exagerando y dos, no desperdiciaste tus 20´s, solo has madurado

\- ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?- pregunto triste

\- Porque me gustas mucho- me responde pícaramente, le dedico una sonrisa

Un taxi se detiene frente a nosotros

\- Por fin aparece uno- se queja Renji

Del auto baja Ichigo

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto

\- Nell olvido su bolso

\- ¿Su chanel nuevo?- asiente para entrar de nuevo al bar

\- Hay que irnos- me apura Renji- ¡vámonos!

\- Le ayudare a buscarlo

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta ese bolso?

\- Los hombres no sabemos de eso

\- Dese prisa señor- gruñe el conductor del taxi

\- Necesita algo de amor amigo- le replica Renji- nos vemos luego Rukia- nos despedimos y vuelvo a entrar al bar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahora el bar estaba vacío, solo estábamos Ichigo, yo y el hombre que nos permitió quedarnos a buscar impaciente porque termináramos para poder irse a casa. Sé que Nell lamentara perder ese bolso e Ichgo sabe que se estará quejando de eso por un tiempo si no lo encontramos. La quiero pero cuando toma de más a veces es un problema. Sigo buscando bajo las mesas y las sillas.

-¡Lo tengo!- grito feliz por al fin haberlo encontrado pero al levantarme me golpeó la cabeza con la mesa

\- ¿Estás bien?- se acerca a mí Ichigo

\- Sí- que torpe soy

\- De acuerdo, te conseguiré un taxi

Fuera del bar mientras esperamos el taxi aun me sigo sobando la cabeza.

\- ¿Te divertiste hoy?- me pregunta de pronto

\- Si, si, si- respondo sarcásticamente, el suelta una risita irónica

\- ¡He dicho que sí!

Desvió la mirada para hacer una mueca de disgusto que espero él no note pues está mirando si llega un taxi

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Dije que si- eso sonó más seco de lo que esperaba

El me mira y sonríe. Esa sonrisa no.

\- ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar a tomar algo?

\- No, estoy bien

\- Enserio vamos

Esta noche estoy tan melancólica que no puedo rechazar su ofrecimiento. Asiento resignada.

Sentada a la mesa espero a que Ichigo vuelva con nuestras bebidas, lo miro pedirlas en la barra, es un hombre sumamente atractivo, justo ahora se ve muy guapo con ese traje negro que se amolda perfectamente a sus musculos. Una mujer lo mira provocativamente, aunque él no la nota yo puedo sentirme inferior y mínima comparada con esa mujer, es alta con pechos grandes, pelo castaño, lleva puesta una minifalda, una blusa escotada y tacones tan altos con los que yo nunca podría caminar, pero lo más importante de ella es que luce completamente segura de sí misma. Cuando Ichigo regresa a nuestra mesa la mujer le mira el trasero descaradamente. No puedo evitar reír ante su atrevimiento.

\- ¡Woow! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo te ven las mujeres?- lo interrogo cuando llega a la mesa

\- Que graciosa

\- No soy tan graciosa

\- Tienes razón, eras más divertida en la universidad- rio dándole un trago a mi cerveza

Ya que mi día no fue tan bueno, ni siquiera en la celebración de mi cumpleaños el que por cierto me puso en un estado de compadecerme a mí misma por la edad que tengo y lo que he logrado solo quiero hablar y dejarlo salir.

\- Si pudieras levantarte mañana y hacer lo que quisieras ¿Qué sería?

\- Sería un jugador de futbol americano… quarterback

\- Hablo enserio- le reclamo siguiendo el juego, ambos sabemos que eso ya lo fue

\- Sería un escritor- dice serio- siempre quise escribir historias sobre detectives y ciencia ficción ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Quisiera pintar- respondo ilusionada- ¿Por qué no estamos haciendo lo que queremos?

\- No se tu pero hacer lo que quiero nunca ha estado en mis opciones… es más bien que hago lo que los demás esperan que haga

\- Exacto- le doy un gran trago a mi bebida

La mujer que lo miraba antes me mira despectiva, seguro considera que alguien como yo no puede estar con alguien como Ichigo

\- Ni se imagina lo que debes estar haciendo aquí conmigo, las personas bonitas deben de estar con personas bonitas- me mira sorprendido

\- ¡Disculpa!- le habla a la mujer- Estas haciendo sentir incomoda a mi novia

\- ¡Ichigo!- lo reprendo

\- ¿Qué?- me mira sarcástico, la mujer se voltea molesta, yo suelto una gran carcajada

\- Ahora recuerdo porque estaba enamorada de ti en la universidad- le confieso

\- No te creo- me mira detenidamente

\- Es cierto, estoy segura de que ya te habías dado cuenta

Nos miramos un largo momento como si de repente entendiéramos todo, esto se ha puesto incómodo.

Subimos al taxi y nos mantenemos en silencio en una especia de acuerdo no dicho, resoplo por lo inoportuno de mi confesión.

\- Dos paradas- le dice al conductor y le da las direcciones

\- Lo siento… no debí decir nada- intento buscar pretextos- solo lo dije porque…

No logro terminar porque me atraer a él, me envuelve en sus brazos y me besa. Al principio me alejo algo conmocionada por lo que estamos haciendo pero inmediatamente me acerco para ser participe. En el pasado espere tanto por este beso y nunca imagine lo magnifico que sería. Nuestro beso se vuelve más apasionado.

\- Supongo que solo será una parada- dice burlonamente el taxista

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí una nueva historia. Para esta tome como base la película " _Something Borrowed" ó_ "No me quites a mi novio!" en hispanoamérica y "Algo Prestado" en España.**

 **Este capítulo esta muy apegado a la película aunque si le cambie algunas cosas, según avance la historia le cambiare varias cosas.**

 **Pensaba poner como mejor amiga de Rukia a Orihime, pero el GrimmHime no me gusta lol y Grimm era necesario.**

 **Las personalidad de los personajes puede cambiar.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Saludos (ñ.ñ)/**


End file.
